Edward Versus The Annoying Orange Random
by MinecraftMan1
Summary: Edward takes a walk in the forest, angry at finding out the Camp Store is not open. He encounters Orange, Pear, Midget  or Little  Apple and Marshmallow, along with a few other characters. Who wins out?


**Awesome. MK?**

Edward, the misanthropic platypus, was angry again. He found the Camp Store was not open today for Raj was complaining about scraping his knee on the pore of a scoria rock and couldn't operate the store, and for a fact, nobody but Raj knew the five-digit code to unlock the key and chains for the door, and for ANOTHER fact, Raj was sleeping and everybody knows that if someone wakes up Raj prematurely from sleep, he will go insane and go on a RAGE, beating up merciless campers who end up at the nurse themselves. Actually, the only way to stop him is to shove five eggplants into his mouth and make him eat them (Hey, YOU don't know Raj a lot, but I live with him.)

Kicking a stone that frequently rolled in front of him with every kick, Edward grumbled something along the lines of 'Stupid elephant, unopened camp store, code for door'. Bored, he sat on a rock and rested.

And then a voiced called out to him.

'Hey! Hey duck!'

Edward perked up. He hates being called a duck and he goes on a rage when that happens. Edward darted his eyes every which-way to find the likely culprit. All he could see were trees, rocks, dirt and lots of dust particles.

'Duck! Hey!'

'WHO SAID THAT?' the always angry platypus screamed.

'I did!'

Edward finally made eye contact with the culprit. A talking orange, a midget apple, a marshmallow and a pear.

'Hey, hey duck!' said the Orange.

'Who in hecks name are YOU?' Edward fumed, pretty much ready to drink some orange juice later on.

'Hey duck! You look angry. Maybe you should see a quack!' said The Annoying Orange, who then finished with a braying laugh.

Edward wasn't pleased.

'I am not a duck!' he raged.

'Oh, you must be a beaver. Well, I must be 'dam' wrong! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' came the reply.

Not pleased. Again.

'Great. Now the camp store isn't open, and I'm stuck with an idiotic orange, a seemingly cute marshmallow, a pear AND a midget apple!' Edward screamed.

'It's LITTLE apple!' Midget Apple said.

'I like ducks! They make funny noises! YAY!' Marshmallow said.

Edward was turning really red.

'Goooohhhh, you guys are the WORST people I've seen!' Edward threatened.

'I'm not a people, I'm an orange! HAHAHAHAHAHA!' Annoying Orange replied cheekily.

'AND I'm a platypus!' Edward yelled.

'Nope, you're a beaver!' Orange said.

'GAH! You are so annoying! SHUT...THE...F' Edward screeched, but my editor powers do not allow the F-word in any of my stories, so Edward mysteriously stops talking just before swearing.

'What's an F?' Orange asked.

'I'll tell you what it is! It's the start of YOU! FREAKIN' ANNOYING!' Edward fumed.

'Uh-uh, I start with an O! I'm an Orange! Or if you want somebody else starting with F, try Frankenfruit!' Orange replied.

**Zoom to a nearby tree stump, with a body created out of fruit standing nearby. The head, a grapefruit, speaks up.**

'Zip yer lip, Onion Dip!' the grapefruit cheekily snapped.

'I'm not an Onion, I'm an orange!' Orange said.

'Sorry, I'm in the middle of flexing!' Grapefruit said, flexing his carrot arms.

'Hey, flexing starts with F, and so does that really big feijoa over there!' Orange replied.

'Wha?' Grapefruit said, confused.

And then a **MASSIVE FEIJOA** rolls by and starts pulverising Frankenfruit instantly. How come Daneboe still hasn't thought about using a feijoa yet? Oh well...

**Back to the main scene...**

'Oh well, there goes Frankenfruit again.' the pear replied.

'Geez, I've had a bad day. Annoyed all day! Can't believe it!' Edward said through gritted teeth and tightly shut eyes.

'Awwww, that's okay, eagle.' Orange replied.

'I AM NOT AN EAGLE!' Edward screamed.

'Oh, beaver.' Orange replied.

'NO!'

'Albatross?'

'NO NO NO!'

'Seagull?'

'ARGHHHH! NO!'

'Duck!'

'I AM NOT A DUCK! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I...AM...NOT...A...DUCK!'

'No, I really mean it! Duck!'

Edward wasn't getting the message. Orange wanted him to 'duck' literally. It wasn't long before Edward was knocked out cold by a dodgeball.

'Ouch!' yelled Edward.

Orange, Pear, Marshmallow and Midget...I mean, Little Apple looked at the unconcious Edward on the ground, as Samson picks up the dodgeball and runs off.

'Aw well, that's one dodgeball he couldn't dodge!' Orange laughed.

'What other cartoon should we go to? I wanna go to Unicornland! HEHEHEHEHE!' Marshmallow suggested.

'Unicornland isn't a cartoon!' Midget Apple replied.

'Yes it is! It's full of rainbows and ponies and unicorns! YAY!' Marshmallow happily replied. Midget Apple grunted.

'Don't worry Midget Apple, we have company!' Orange said.

'LITTLE APPLE!' Midget Apple replied.

'I'm talking to Massive Feijoa over there.' Orange said.

Massive Feijoa comes into view sitting next to the rock the four fruits are on (spare Marshmallow, he's a food).

'So, what's up, Orange?' Feijoa asked.

'Knife.' Orange replied.

A knife comes along and stabs Feijoa in the back.

'AAAAAAA!' Feijoa cries.

**Just something random I created. Please review, otherwise I'll throw dodgeballs at you!**


End file.
